Thanks to River
by Unknown222
Summary: "The second time we meet her, we thought she was a stalker. It's not like she was following us around, it was the fact that she knew everything about us, despite the fact that she was a muggle. Her name was River Jones," A muggle girl come in to Fred's life with 7 interesting books, the Order reads the books. And who is this River and how does she have the 7HP t in 5th year


**All rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

The second time we meet her, we thought she was a stalker. It's not like she was following us around, it was the fact that she knew everything about us, despite the fact that she was a muggle. Her name was River Jones, 15 years old, grey eyes, red straight shinny, short hair. She stood out in a big crowed. She probably changed our whole present life with out us even knowing it.

It all started when George and I were walking around London, pick pocketing wallets, stealing from stores, and the regular old stuff.

"Hey check out this spell Fred, want to try it?'' George asked looking at a book. Yes, a book, but don't get too carried away, it was a prank book.

With a glance at what the spell would do, I nod, "Who doesn't?''

We went to a dark corner and I took out my wand, glancing around to see if there were any muggles near by. Luckily there were non. "Futurum Peregrinatione'' I said looking.

Bright light shined at us, causing our eyes to close. Next thing we knew, we were not in the same place.

"This place looks more,''

I finished the sentence, "advance.''

Everything was different, the shops that were in the twins place was replaced by shopping malls. There were barley any trees or plants. The roads were moving by them self. There were a lot more big buildings. The twins felt unease about the place.

"Fred I have a bad feeling about this,''

"Me too, anyway we can get back?''

"Hmm, it says here that we have to do a spell called Aliquam tempus.''

"Never heard of that,''

"We might as well try, Aliquam tempus!''

Little did we know that someone followed them.

"I''

"Hate''

"That''

"Light'' the two of us finished together before we grinned at each other before running off.

While running to more stores to steal from I heard a voice calling , "Where in the world is this!?''

But I never payed attention to the voice.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

The next day, George and I were back to our own routine at the muggle world, forgetting about the little adventure we had yesterday. We walked by something called a Police Station? We needed to check the place after we heard that there are bars and people wore stripped cloths.

"UGH! Why won't anyone listen. After I get hands on the person who is the reason I am here, they wish they were NEVER born!''

This of course brought our attention to a pretty girl who was walking out of the station with a thick book in her hand. She was frustrated enough to throw the book in our direction. I suddenly fell to the ground, loosing my balance, as something punched my nose.

I looked up to the pretty girl in front of me and George laughing at me as if there was no tomorrow. Turning my attention to the girl, I notice that she was beautiful. With shoulder size straight red hair and stormy grey eyes as I said before.

"I am so sorry! I was not thinking at all,'' the girl apologize as she helped me stand up.

"It's ok, noting big'' I bend down and picked up the book, the title was a little fuzzy to read, probably because my eyes were hit by it. I hand it over to the red headed girl with a smile.

"Thank you,''

After a moment of silence, the girl's eyes were wide open. She looked at me, then at the book, then at George. She repeated the pattern few more times before George asked, "Anything wrong?!''

"You two look just like Fred and George Weasley!'' she laughed.

"That's because we are'' I said clearly confused.

She laughed even more, "yeah right, like I would believe that lie,''. But with one look at our face she looked dead serious. She hold up the book so that we could read the cover, " do you know a boy called Harry Potter,''

Now having a clear vision The title said "Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix,''

"Yeah we know him, he is our brother, Ron's friend'' I answered confused.

"Blimey! Fred, we need to go or mom will kill us'' George said looking the the watch he got last year for it's birth-day.

"But I NEED to talk about this. It's REALLY important.'' The girl said worrying and panicking.

"Sorry but we have to go,'' George shrugged.

"But'' the girl wined. But George was dragging me to Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh yeah what's your name?'' I yelled.

All I heard was "River Jones''

"River Jones'' I mumbled, I would never forget that.

**So please review. And when Fred and George said the spell, they didn't knew that you didn't need a wand so they got away with it.**


End file.
